User talk:FanOfAniManga
Hey not a problem ill try to continue editing it when i have some free time and mre chapters are released Austinino12 (talk) 21:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Austinino12 HJ Wiki Affiliation Yo there Mr. FanOfAniManga. I'm an Admin at the Hungry Joker Wiki, and we would like to become affiliated with you guys, if possible. Here's our wordmark. Also, I found out that you're the founder of Ansatsu Wiki as well. Do I have to ask you for affiliation there or we can do both on this Wiki? Herme 02:00,3/28/2013 Oh I see, thank you for your attention anyways. And sorry for this late reply as well XD Hungry Joker is getting cancelled soon, so if you need some help, contact me so I'll se what I can do. Herme 01:54,4/23/2013 hey i want to edit the drop menus up top do you know how i can about doing that....i really like the series and wanna make wikia nice to attrac readers who just past by to see what its about World Trigger Admin is their a way one can be admin?......i have contributed alot to this wikia from the very begining even when it was tought to not going to make it past 25 chapters....but theres still stuff i cant do but would like to help with....is Their a way? Bkklaaw (talk) 20:34, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the opportunity Bkklaaw (talk) 04:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Trigger Keeper chapters hello FOAM, i'm sorry but the color page is all that i have. but if i can find more in the future i wouldn't mind to share it :) Opunx (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Policy Hey, FOAM! Because this wiki is becoming more popular, I think you should create the various policies. I've started it here. DinoTaur 00:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah, that's fine. DinoTaur 12:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) names you know jin is the first name Bkklaaw (talk) 21:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks for clarification Bkklaaw (talk) 15:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Names of Volumes I find them on e-hon. Check the volume 4 page for example. Oh, and I own volume 3, so I know that one for sure. DinoTaurBlog 19:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, i wiil try my best. I don't know if i will be of great help but i will see what i can do Jm190496 (talk) 21:37, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I hope im not bothering. Im new to the wiki so i dont want to step out of line but i think that we should associate this wiki with others, so that the link from WT wiki appears on their main page. That would be a good way to get new members. God of Highschool already made a request to this wiki, and i think that joining wikis such as Area D or UQ Holder ( from new recent mangas ) would help this one getting more fans. I also think its important to get the forums working so that this wiki owns the main forums for world trigger. Please tell me what you think Jm190496 (talk) 21:23, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Can i become admin ? There are things that I cant change without being an admin Michalek10866 (talk) 19:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC)